A adventure
by Tanki-Chan
Summary: Dark but not evil Harry, slight gore, a Fox? Yaoi! Also this is a challenge fic two authors can write since there is two different parrings inside to pick from. Hurry only accepting 2 authors to write the challenge till time runs out! First come first serve
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: yaoi, dark harry, creature fic**

**A/N**

**This is a challenge fan fiction inspired my the amazing Story Phoenix Love and Fire Fist by Lady Ryou, which passionateinterest adopted. This also a One piece Harry Potter crossover over that is a creature fic. But this one is a Kitsune!Harry who is dark and slightly crazy.**

**Ps since I'm a newbie I cant beta read this myself for whoever takes the challenge, so I asked the lovely Lady Ryou to do this for me . Contact him/her when you take the challenge to have the story beta read , also Lady Ryou will proofread any other story of yours, that author is just so kind. Lastly if you take the challenge the story needs to be updated weekly, cant have those long waits.**

**Parings: Kidd Eustass Or Trafalgar Law, your choice.**

**Possible titles Eustass Kidd , Foxy, Foxy what's it going to be? Law/ Harry, Fox in a yellow Submarine**

**o0o0o**

Harry Potter sat in the edge of his bed. It was 11:59 on July 30th. In one minutes, he would be seventeen.

He had only been back at the Dursleys, two weeks after the defeat of Voldermont which took place at the Ministry of Magic, in a fit of rage at the death of his Godfather he killed the man who ruined his life and followers in a burst of magic. After this his mind shattered beyond repair and was never the same

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. **Three Two. One**

He was seventeen.

Harry looked out of his window, searching for owls bearing birthday gifts for him.

Preoccupied with gazing out at the dark night, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud screech from a brown owl at the window.

Opening the window he removed the letter from the impatient bird with a grimace at the names on the envelope.

**DELIVERY FOR: H. J. Potter.**

**FROM: L. Evans Potter and James Potter.**

His parents. This was from his mother and father .With shaking hands, Harry opened the envelope and begin to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then my suspicion was correct, and James and I were betrayed to the Dark Lord. I'm sorry that we left you, and I'm sorry that we couldn't be here to tell you this in person. _

_There's no easy way to say this so we'll just say it as best we can. Me and James aren't human where actually kitsune. Which is fox demon, as such you have awandless magic, control over plants, a sub element of ice, and an fox form. Besides this where're also not from this demission, if you want to returned back to our home dimension enclosed is a portkey with a one way use. To remove the glamour placed on you just will you true self. I want you to know that we love Harry. I'm sorry that this was hidden from you for so long, but it was for your protection_

_Love,_

_Lily and James_

_I'm not human. I'm a magical creature, from an other world " _he thought.

_XXX_

Harry sat for a moment, before gently folding the letter, which he put back in the envelope to be set aside.

Standing up, Harry walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door. Standing in front of the mirror, Harry removed his glasses, closed his eyes and wished to see what he truly looked like.

Opening his eyes after feeling a tingling all over his body, Harry looked upon himself. His eyes were a deep Emerald Green with a black slit for the pupil, his hair had grown out to his knees, his bangs falling into his eyes. The thick locks had tamed and their color had darkened. Instead of being dark brown his hair was raven black, and running through it were blood red streaks. He had grown a few inches, and he now stood at 5'5, though he was still slim and petit, and his features had become a bit more feminine. The most startling features though was the fox like ears on top of his head that replaced his human ones , claw like nails, and seven black fox tails tipped white, and perfect sight in his real form

Remembering the portkey he Pulled out a black box, and opened it to see a red chocker with a blue fox pendant taking it out, he put it on around his neck.

With everything packed up and ready to go, Harry vanished with a small pop.


	2. Chapter 2: New World and Suprise Meeting

**A/N please read with cherries on top, ^•^**

**Hello my lovelies I'm back from a long break and here to answer a few questions and clear up some things. From the reviews and follws I got(thank you'll very much) some have asked where I'll go from for the story . As mentionted before this story is a challenge where I won't be writing but anyone can use the plot for authors can adopt the fic , since their is a choice of the main parring the author wants to write (Law/Harry or Kidd/Harry). There can be only one of each of the Parring to be fair, can't have multiples of the same fic that wouldn't be fair and nice to the other author. So for first come first serve for the choice of parring.**

**Being in the mood and loving all the author alert I have decided to write the start of Harry's adventure before handing the story to those takes the challenge so ladies and gentle man lets begin...**

* * *

Since comming to his home world Harry was amazed by and the sights and sounds of this new and mysterious world of pirates, marines, revoulnists, and even the occasional small petty mountion currents residence was a small bar on a spring island, that was known for being visited by many infamous pirate crews and cut throat island was also close to Sabaody Archipelago, the real starting point for those few pirates who survied the grandline, and before entering the new if you knew Harry pereviously before his interdimmensional journey to the One Piece world, you'll be asking why the Wizarding World's golden boy would be working and living at a bar on island known for being visited by pirates ? If we had one of those ... what do you call it yes a flash back you'll know.

_XxXxFlashbackxXxX_

"Ughh, I think I know why I hate taking travling by portkeys, grunted a disoriented and weary Harry."Reminded me to get he number of the knight bus that just ran me over .

"Well, well girlie you sure do make quite an entrance eh?" Harry rose slowly and turned his head toward the voice. The man stood up, "You don't seem from these parts of the woods, a travler maybe?" he gently pried Harry's's hand from his head and took in the strange girls apperance.

"You seem….confused girl and not quite human at all are you a devil fruit user?"

Harry gripped his head, "I don't know where I am, and whats a devil fruit?"

The man smiled, "What's your name girlie?"

"**Girley?!**, I'm sorry sir but your mistaken I'm a boy not a girl and the names Harry, Harry Potter.

"Pleasure mines Harry and sorry about the gender confusion , I'm Souta you might want to come into my bar we just closed up, and if you clue me into what you are I'll be able to give you some inforamtion on where you are. "

XxXxFlashback EndxXxX

So here is how we found our young Kitsune working at Devil's Nest, which was owned by Souta bar, after explaing to the man what he was and how he appeared here Harry was expecting horror or even shock of what he just told Souta. Now most would take Harry's explantion as a insane rambling of a crazy pesron Souta took it all in stride, and even let the mysterious boy stay and offered a job too.

With the information of the current world and the dangerous of pirates Harry knew he had to use his gifts to defend himself and even kill others, while at the news of this would had scared him in the past of nedding to take another's life to surive. But since the war Harry's mind was cracked and never the same, he even came to love the thrill and feel of battle or a good 't though worry Harry wasn't the future comming dark lord, but he understood the necessary evils of enough of dark stuff about killing, today was the start of Harry's greatest adventure yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"No"

"Come on Harry, Lesisa isn't here today, she's out sick and we need someone to fill her postion, and your the only one who can fit into her costume, please Harrryyy"

"**NO**"

"Harrryyy, come on lad just one day and I'll even pay you double today and make your favorite desert apple pie with ice cream", offered a begging Souta on his knees before Harry.

"Fine but with tripple pay and I'm **not** wearing the boots", Harry grunted out before stompping up stairs to change into the humilating costume.

Some how Souta did it and even got Harry in the shoes, today it was a lazy day at the Devil's Nest there was only a coulpe of tables filled and a group of pirates who where being noisy and creating nothing but a slight is luck, Harry had the pleasure of serving the group of pirates, while noramlly enjoying his job today he was not a happy camper since he was wearing a dress and some how being tricked by Soputa into wearing the shoes.

"Come over here sweet cheeks and take a sit on my lap", yelled one men from the pirate group, hearing this the other pirates laughed at the commet made at Harry.

"Just ignore them I'm getting payed trippled and getting desert", Harry thought with his teeth clenched and a vein throbbing onn his head. Whith this thought in mind Harry walked by the roudy group of pirates but before he could continue to serve someone else he felt a light tug on one of his many tails before a hand slapped his butt.

Souta seeing the whole thing knew what was to come since this wasen't the first time Harry was felt on, he wasn't worried at all for Harry's safety but for the guy who thought he could touch Harry and get away with it and his bar, "Oi Harry don't destroy anything I'm still paying for all the tables you froze and trying to remvove all those plants you caused to grow".

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU HEAR THIS GRAMPS THINKS A LITTLE GIRL CAN BEAT ME, DO YOU KNOW WHOSE CREW I'M PART OF? ITS SUPERNOVA ...**Wham!**

Before the loud mouth pirate could continue his speech and reveal whose crew he was part of, Harry sWung out and punched the man in the face. There was dead silence before the bar erupted in cheeres on Harry's behalf of knocking out the annoying man who caused nothing but troubles for fellow workers of the bar.

Sota's poundering at the troble Harry may have caused by knocking out a member of one of the supernova's nakama, was intrrupted from by the loud crashing of the bar's door entrace which revealed ...

XxXxXxXxX

**End Note**

**And that a rap so if you want to continue help out by finding a author who wants to take the challlenge not and rember this is a challenge fic that I won't be writing but someone if you think you want to take the challenge let me know by PMing me. Also Lady Ryou offered to beta the story and any others the two challengers may have so PM her too.**

**HERES A LINK of Harry's outfit he wore this becomes his usuaslly one, just remove the spaces**

entry/ 34285222


End file.
